Double Life
by Dreamless-Mermaid
Summary: Blink and the others meet Lady, a new girl who wants to join the newsies. Little do they know she's the Mayor's daughter and Blink will finally get his Saturday night with her. But behind closed doors her father is hiding a deadly secret. One that may change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Double Life****  
****Chapter 1****  
**

**AN: Hello all! For those who are reading this for the first time, it was my first **_**Newsies**_** story ever and it holds a special place in my heart. For those who are re-reading it, it used to be called The Saturday Night He'll Never Forget. Way back when. You might notice that I've made some significant changes since the first draft. The plot is still pretty much the same but I added more scenes, changed character names/created new characters, and generally cleaned it up a bit. I've really been trying to improve my writing and this story is one of my favorites. For instance, Belladonna's name has now been changed to Allie! Anyway, let me know what you all think! Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

"Allie cat! Hurry up darling or we'll be late!"

"Just a moment, Father!" She called down the stairs. The young girl turned back to her reflection in the hallway mirror. An older woman beside her fussed with her hair, fixed a few bows on her dress, and pulled the corset strings one last time to make sure they were tight enough. The girl winced at this. "It's fine, Edith. Once again you've proven your wonderful talent of managing to make me so thin that I can't breathe."

"It's a big day for your father, miss Allie. Don't be short with me," Edith said as she zipped up the dress for the last time. "Every newspaper will be there, cameramen, journalists. He wants you to look your best."

"I'd like to see _him_ wear a corset for one day," Allie muttered. She hiked up her dress in a very unladylike manner and proceeded to the top of the staircase. "Come along, Edith, I mustn't make Father wait."

"Put your dress down this instant, miss Allie. And don't slouch. And for heaven's sake, child, do not stomp!" Edith cried over Allie's very loud departure.

"Is my daughter giving you a hard time again, Edith?"

"I apologize, ma'am, she seems to be in a mood today."

The lady of the house, Katharine, gave them a warm smile. "Well Mr. Linwood doesn't call her Allie Cat for nothing."

"Mother, why must I go?" Allie whined as Edith attempted to get a long green coat on the sullen girl.

"Your father needs our support today, honey. Our picture will be in the paper, isn't that exciting?"

Allie wrinkled her nose. "I guess so. It doesn't matter to me really. I just want to read my-Oh! Mother! I forgot my book!"

"You won't need it where we're going, miss." Edith said, finishing with the last button on the coat.

"That's all right, I have it right here," Katharine said. She plucked a small book off of the front entrance table and handed it to her daughter. "You may read it in the carriage but it must remain there once we reach City Hall. Understood?"

"Yes! Oh thank you, Mother!" Allie gushed. She enveloped Katharine in a huge hug, to which the woman let out a light laugh.

"Ladies, are we ready?" A man walked in from the side room, also pulling on a long coat.

"Ready!" Allie shouted happily.

He smiled widely and chuckled. "That's my girl. Come now, here are your mittens. The coach just pulled up."

Allie, Edith, Katharine, and the older man Arthur, readied themselves to leave the house. A few of their maids, butlers, and cooks all eventually trickled out to wish them off or congratulate Arthur.

January 1, 1898 was a big day for the Linwood family. After many years in politics and as many equally hard months, Arthur Linwood had been elected Mayor of New York City. Today was his official day to be sworn into office. From what Allie was told, City Hall was going to be packed with people. She didn't want to admit this to anyone but she was actually very excited about today. Through the months leading up to election day she loved watching her father deliver inspirational speeches and reach out to the public. She truly believed in her heart that he was going to help this wonderful city.

The door opened and a gust of icy wind hit their faces. Allie grabbed her father's hand and looked up at him. He was beaming back at her reassuringly, a familiar light and comfort in his brown eyes told her that everything was going to be just fine.

Together, the four of them stepped out of their luxurious townhouse toward the coach that would carry them all to their bright new future...

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, the sounds of the streets gradually becoming clearer as she came out of her memory. How long had it been since that day? Three years now? All of it seemed like a lifetime ago. Her training, her schooling, all of that was now completely useless. She didn't need any of that where she was about to be. A relatively large building stood before her and she gazed up at it. She scanned it over slowly, taking in its large windows, weather worn bricks. It wasn't that bad looking of a place. At least it was something to provide a roof over their heads and a place for them to call home. She sighed and adjusted her hat so that it covered her hair completely.

_This time last year I was at school in London and now look at me. I can't believe I'm reducing myself to this, but Father needs me. No point wallowing in self pity, _she thought. She took a deep breath, held her chin up high, and strode in through a door on the side of the building. Once she was inside she found herself looking at what seemed to be a lobby. A hardwood desk was up against the far wall, a rich red carpet was spread on the floor but some threads were coming undone from the years of its use. A giant grandfather clock stood majestically on the right side of the desk; the time read seven forty-five, its pendulum swinging back and forth with the familiar sound of _tick-tock_. A mirror was held into place on the wall to her left and she went over to it.

As opposed to her memory, this reflection that stared back at her was foreign, unrecognizable. She was dressed in a long-sleeved, white baggy shirt that buttoned up the front. A black vest and red suspenders were on top of the shirt. She wore black pants that cut off just below the kneecap and threads frayed along the edges. Small shoes that were dirtied with earth were on her feet and her gray cap was fixed so that the front of it was pushed to the side. Her hazel eyes looked up and down at her new self and she could do nothing but stare.

Suddenly she heard many thundering footsteps and shouts of laughter coming down the staircase. She turned abruptly and watched as many boys, some dressed like her, leaped in twos or threes down the stairs or slid down the banister and landed on the floor. None of them noticed her as they rushed past her and filed out of the door. A distant bell sounded in the still of the morning. She tried to get their attention but her attempts were futile. They were too busy talking loudly to one another. Only one of the boys noticed a rare female presence and he came up to her.

"Mornin' miss," she turned in time to find him taking off his hat, "Do ya need somethin'? You lookin' for anyone?" he asked kindly. The boy was several inches taller than her meager five-foot-five and he had a mop of sandy blonde hair. He wore a brown shirt with black pants and black shoes. His one green eye (with an eyepatch covering his left eye), stared warmly into her own. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I'm looking for Jack Kelly. Is he here by any chance?"

"Ya just missed him. He's headed to tha distribution centah. Jack's always tha first in line," he said and she grinned. She had, of course, heard about the strike and about Jack Kelly, or Cowboy, which was the name he was most famous for, winning against Pulitzer and Hearst. She still couldn't believe that had happened almost two years ago. "C'mon, miss, I'll show ya. This way." He walked to the door, the girl following him.

Side by side they went in silence down the street, watching vendors setting up their stands and the newsies gravitating toward black steel gates where a queue was forming beyond it. Finally, the boy turned to her.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Lady. And yours?"

"Kid Blink, or Blink if you prefer," he resisted spitting in his palm and shook her hand cordially. "Interestin' name."

"I could say the same about yours," she grinned. "My parents always tried to make me a proper young lady."

"Instead ya here runnin' wit tha boys." They smiled at each other. "You live here in 'Hattan?"

"I do, just outside the city." Lady said looking up and pretending to be very interested in the clouds so as to avoid looking at Blink. For someone she had just met he was very nice. She hadn't expected this out of any of the newsies. Growing up she'd always heard stories of gang violence, thievery, and the like.

"Any siblings?"

Lady sighed. "Unfortunately, no."

Blink laughed. "Be glad ya don't. Tha guys I live wit are practically me brothers an' they bug tha hell outta me sometimes." Lady laughed at this. Like anyone, she had always wanted a brother or a sister, but no such luck. Instead she got stuck with her imaginary friends, who never even showed up for her tea parties.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Seventeen, but I'll be eighteen in a coupla months. You?"

"I just turned sixteen a few days ago."

"And? How do ya feel?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Was it life changin'? I mean _sixteen_," Blink teased, grinning. Lady smiled back and shrugged.

"Nothing different really. Another year older."

"Ah that's no fun. What about a party? Cake, presents, tha good stuff?" he insisted.

"A small chocolate cake with strawberries on top and only two presents. One from my mother and one from my father," Lady said, clasping her hands behind her back as she walked. "We can't afford anything quite as lavish as I dreamed about but it was still quaint and nice."

"Sounds a lot bettah than my sixteenth birthday."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I very much doubt that."

"Wanna bet?" He didn't say it in a rude way, more like a challenge. She thought about it for a second and then shook her head.

"I take it back. I don't want to play the Who Had the Worst Birthday game. Let's just assume you win." If the stories were true and newsies really did have horrible lives, she wasn't going to be the one to bring back those memories for him. She heard Blink chuckle but she ignored him. More and more newsboys passed them by as they all struggled to fit in the line. "Wow! I never knew there were so many newsies in Manhattan!" Her surprised tone came out easily so there was no difficulty convincing her new friend of her naivety.

"Nah, this is nothin'. There's a ton of us all over tha place," Blink said nonchalantly. He spotted a familiar face ahead of them and smiled. "Ah, there's Jack now. C'mon, Lady!" He took her hand and they ran the rest of the way up to the black gates and squeezed themselves around other newsies to get inside. Blink still had Lady's hand as he led them up to another boy who looked around the same age as Blink. He was maybe an inch taller than Blink and had messy brown hair. His brown eyes, Lady could tell, were full youth and spirit; she also knew they had seen many challenges, especially if he was the leader. He was dressed in a black, long-sleeved shirt with buttons down the front and a plain white vest. Black pants, black shoes, and of course that famous red cloth hung around his neck. Lady had seen this, as well as a dark brown Western hat, before and knew these were his marks that inspired the nickname Cowboy.

"Heya, Blink, how's it rollin'? Ready ta sell?" Jack asked, slapping Blink on the back in a manly greeting.

"Ready as always," Blink said cheerfully. Then he added in an undertone, "Hey, Jack, I brought someone who's lookin' for ya. She showed up at tha lodgin' house." Jack did a double take at Blink and he nodded slowly.

"She? Ya mean a girl?" Jack asked in surprise. Blink rolled his eye, nodded again and jerked his head over to Lady. Some of the other newsies were silent as they watched this scene play out while the rest just ignored them and went on with their business. Lady wished they would stop staring at her. For one thing because she was afraid that one of them might recognize her. She turned her eyes away from them and pulled the brim of her hat down a little further. For another they acted like they had never seen a girl before.

Jack pushed his way through the small crowd to stand in front of Lady, her eyes staring bravely back into his.

"Yeah? Whatcha want?" Jack asked rudely, crossing his arms. Lady narrowed her eyes defiantly and raised her chin.

"My name is Lady and I wanted to ask you…well, I wanted to inquire about obtaining a job."

Jack paused, thinking over those big words that she threw at him. "Yeah, sure, you can have a job, kid. There's plenty of stores out here that'll be happy ta-"

"I meant a job with you and the newsies." Jack stared at her a few seconds then burst out laughing. A few of the other newsies followed suit, except for Blink. She glared at Jack. "Why can't I work with you? I can sell papers just as well as you!" She shouted over the laughter. Jack straightened up and covered his mouth to hide the small grin that graced his face; his eyes were still full of laughter, Lady noticed angrily.

"Look, kid ya really think it's easy, gettin' out in tha street an' sellin' ya butt off? I mean ya gotta be fast an' willin' ta get out there and _sell_. Not just sit back while we other guys do all the work."

"For your information I've done it before and it's not as difficult as you claim." She placed her hands on her hips. _Why would you say that? You have NOT done this before. Ever_, she thought.

Blink made his way over and stood beside her. "She can sell wit me and Mush, Jack. She'd be perfect bait ta hawk to those ol' rich guys who'll believe anythin'." Blink said, raising his eyebrows pointedly.

"Blink, she's a _girl_. No one would buy from her and you know it."

Blink shook his head. "That ain't true! There's a ton of newsgirls in Queens. Or have you forgotten?" He gave his leader a meaningful look. Jack frowned, and the expression on his face said, 'I can't believe you just used that on me'. "I'll teach her tha ropes. I can show her what's what around here, just give her a chance." Blink pleaded. Lady looked up at Blink and saw that his face was set with determination. _Why does he want to help me so much?_

Jack sighed. "All right, but don't say I didn't warn ya." He turned and walked off to collect his papers. The other newsies soon trickled to the streets and two different boys walked up to Lady and Blink.

"Hey, what was that all about?" one of them asked, his thumb jerking over his shoulder, gesturing to Jack's retreating back.

"Jack's just bein' an idiot. You know how he's been since Sarah left. She's all he can think about anymore." Blink said. The boy sighed.

"I keep telling him it's not his fault that she left. Sarah just wanted to see the world and Jack...well, Jack didn't want to go quite yet. I guess he still had some business to take care of, you know Jack." Blink nodded and turned to Lady.

"These are a few of my friends, David and Mush." Blink introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Lady shook their hands.

"Mush is me sellin' partner and Dave sometimes tags along. Fellas, this is Lady. She's our newest membah."

"Why do I feel like I've just been initiated into a club?" Lady pondered aloud. The boys laughed. "Listen, Blink, thank you for defending me. You didn't have to but-"

Blink smiled down at her. "Hey, it was no problem, really. I remember my first time joinin' tha gang." He slung a friendly arm around Mush.

"Yeah, _that_ was an interestin' day," Mush laughed. "Genius over here bought too many papes so he had ta eat 'em. Then he got beat up by tha Delancey brothers."

"Aw shut up, will ya? Ya makin' me look bad!" Blink playfully shoved his friend away and he winked at Lady.

"Alright you knuckleheads that's enough, don't scare her away yet," David reprimanded his friends. He took Lady gently by the shoulders and steered them to the line. "Don't mind them. They mean well."

Lady responded with a calm smile but her insides were turning over and over. What exactly had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Throughout the morning, the three boys took turns introducing Lady to the rest of the newsies. There were so many of them that she had to repeat their names in her mind with a mental checklist. A little while later, Blink demonstrated to Lady how to properly "read" a headline.

"But isn't that lying?" she had asked, confused.

"Nah, I'd call it…stretchin' tha truth a little." Blink had replied, stealing one of Jack's famous lines he always used on new newsies…and sometimes girls. Lady still looked puzzled.

"But then you would just be taking people's money for no good reason!"

David laughed. "You haven't really sold any papers before, have you?"

"How ever did you know?" Lady said sarcastically.

David merely shrugged. "That's the way it's always been. No one's ever demanded their money back when they see the fake headline so we don't care."

"Davey said tha same thing ta Jack on his first day," Mush said. "And anyway, we need money ta survive don't we?"

"Well yes, I suppose so. But that's still-"

"Don't worry, you'll get tha hang of it an' that guilty feelin' will go away soon enough. Trust me." Blink said. He winked, grabbed a paper from his stack, and walked off, already yelling out a headline at the top of his lungs. Lady stared after him with wide eyes and her nervousness increased tenfold. How was she supposed to lie to the public? Considering the background she came from she wasn't too enthused about that. However as the morning ticked by, the more she continued to sell, thus the jitters vanished to be replaced with excitement and eagerness.

By mid afternoon the tiny group made their way into a nearby diner, finding empty seats near Jack. He had already ordered and was chowing down on steak and eggs, accompanied by a huge glass of water. He must have had a good day to be eating like a king. Lady sighed and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

_I really want to take this hat off, but I can't! Curse my long hair_, she thought bitterly.

"Did I sell sufficiently today, Blink?" she asked wearily.

"If I knew what that meant, I would tell ya." Blink said, raising an eyebrow. She laughed a little.

"Sorry. I meant did I do okay today? I mean, for my first time."

"Ya did more than okay! Ya sold all twenty papes by eleven-thirty! You're a natural, Lady." Blink said and smiled.

"Is she though? Or was it just 'cause she's a pretty face?" Jack piped up.

"A little bit of both I'd say." David said.

"And weren't ya supposed ta have done this before?" Jack pointed the sharp end of the fork at her, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Well of course I had to say that to you. I was trying to prove myself." Lady sat back in her seat with her shoulders squared.

"An' she definitely did that." Mush said hastily before Jack could make another snappy retort.

"Thank you," she smiled graciously at Mush. Jack closed his mouth and watched them from the corner of his eye. He didn't know if he could trust this girl. She was hurling strange words at them left and right, she'd pretended to be a newsie before. Besides that there was something about her that was very familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. She seemed too clean, too innocent to have been working for very long. She had that same look about her that David did the very first time Jack met him. He dressed the part but he was still lacking that certain quality Jack saw in the other homeless or regular sweatshop kids.

Jack kept quiet while his friends chatted up Lady a bit longer before she glanced at the wall clock on her left. It read twelve forty-five. Lady suddenly jumped up.

"Whoa, kid where's tha fire" Jack said. She was muttering to herself and Jack caught a few words like "Father" and "going to be killed if they find out". She was gathering up her money and dropping it into a small leather pouch. Blink was looking at her with concern.

"My apologies, but I have to get home. My parents-" she hesitated, "My family is expecting me. Thank you so much for helping me today."

"Do ya want me ta walk ya home?" Blink offered. She smiled at him.

"No that's quite alright, but thank you. Where should we meet tomorrow?"

"You're comin' back?" Blink asked hopefully.

"Of course!"

"Okay! Meet us in front of tha distribution center."

"Done. Thank you, boys, for helping me today. I owe you." She said, glancing between David, Mush, and Blink.

"It was no problem, Lady." David smiled.

"Newsies gotta stick together." Mush said.

"So where's my thanks? I'm tha one that said ya could join." Jack said indignantly after he swallowed the last of his steak.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes but grudgingly- and people like that don't deserve my gratitude," Jack opened his mouth to argue but she turned away from him. This made Jack cross his arms over his chest and slump down in his seat. "Anyway, thank you again. I'll see you tomorrow!" She gathered up the rest of her belongings and sprinted out the door.

"Well that was fun. We haven't made any new friends in a while." David said pleasantly.

"I think she'll fit in real well wit us. 'Specially since she can hold her own wit Jack." Mush said.

"Speakin' of which, what tha hell was your problem?" Blink asked Jack angrily. "All she wanted was a job. Why'd ya have ta treat her that way?"

Jack, suddenly done pouting, sat up. "Aw c'mon, Blink, it was just a test."

"I don't remember you testin' any of us that way."

"I had ta know if she was really right ta be workin' wit us. I mean, don't tell me I'm tha only one who noticed that she was different."

"If you mean her expansive vocabulary then no, that's not strange at all," David said, pulling a menu toward him. "She must have gone to school and now she can't anymore, like me and Les."

"Yeah but it ain't _just_ that. I get a weird feelin' that somethin' ain't right."

"Well ya better snap out of it and start bein' nicer ta her." Blink grumbled.

Jack grinned and put an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Of course, Blink. Ya have my word. Now eat somethin' before ya fall over."

They were soon joined by several more of their friends. All through lunch, Jack could not shake Lady from his thoughts. He needed to know who she really was because he _wasn't_ crazy. He'd seen her face before. This was going to drive him nuts.

* * *

Lady ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk, bumping into people and giving apologies as she went. How could she have been so careless as to let time run away from her like that? She'd been planning this for weeks and she was not going to mess it up now just because of hunger. And _what _could she have possibly been thinking when she blurted out a name like _Lady_? If that wasn't a dead giveaway for her true self she didn't know what was. She couldn't stop chiding herself all the way down the street.

She took a sharp turn to her right and ran down a tight alleyway, swerving past boxes, trashcans, and even rats. From here she ran to the left where the alley opened to a separate street with grand mansions in their lots. Lady took off down the road, going as fast as her little legs would allow, when she finally turned slightly to the right and made her way toward one of the grandest houses on the block. From there she snuck to the backyard, eventually finding a lattice, which held blooming violets and ivy that snaked its way through the holes. Careful so no one would see her, Lady began to climb. This took her a good five minutes. She wasn't a very coordinated person. At last she swung one leg followed by the other over the balcony, opened the French doors and walked inside the room.

Very quickly she stripped off her dirty clothing and threw on a navy blue cotton day dress, all while trying to slow her breathing. She then grabbed the brush that was lying on the vanity and combed her hair, attempting to get out all the knots and tangles. After throwing the brush carelessly on the large bed she slowly opened the white wooden door and peeked her head out. There was no one roaming the hallway so she took a chance and stepped out. She heard many male voices coming from another room in the house and she knew she needed to head toward them.

As she was going down the stairs, a woman turned the corner to come up. They almost ran into each other.

"There you are, Allie!" she said smiling. "Where have you been?"

"In the library," she lied smoothly. "I was just coming around to see about tea."

"Ah yes, your father and a few of the Deputy Mayor's are in the sitting room. Would you like to join us? I made lunch too." This woman was beautiful with light brown hair and warm blue eyes. She was wearing an elegant baby blue dress that had a white apron tied around her waist.

"I'd love to." Lady smiled. The woman's grin faltered for a minute and she put a dainty hand on the girl's forehead.

"Darling, are you alright? You look a little flushed."

"It's nothing, Mother. I'm fine, really." Lady said, gently pushing her hand away. Her mother looked as if she knew that her daughter were not telling the truth, but she sighed anyway.

"You know you really must get out of the house more. It's not good for your health to be cooped up inside all the time. Wasn't there a gala you were supposed to attend this week?"

"Oh that? I think it got canceled."

"That's a shame. Well come along then, let's not keep them waiting."

Mother and daughter set off in the direction of their sitting room. As they went Lady, or Allie, clenched some of her dress tightly in one hand. _That was close. _Too_ close. I need to watch my time from now on_. _No more distractions. Do the job, save the money, and this whole mess will turn around_, she thought._ I hope_.

* * *

**AN: And that's the end of chapter 1! What do you think? Like where it's going? Then don't forget to leave reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Double Life**  
**Chapter 2**

**AN: I'm so sorry for the incredibly slow update! Life gets in the way at the most inconvenient of times. However, chapter 2 has begun. Happy reading!**

* * *

Allie and her mother, Katharine, entered the sitting room. There were four men standing around an oval shaped hardwood table with a large piece of parchment paper rolled out before them. Allie glimpsed a corner of the paper, noted that it was blue, and thought it must be a blueprint for some kind of building. The men were talking amongst themselves while the two women began dividing out tea and sandwiches for everyone.

"Victor, I'm telling you, this will work. Have a little faith man." Arthur Linwood, Allie's father and Mayor of New York City, argued with his colleague.

"On any other occasion I would believe you, Arthur, but the budget just can't spare it right now," A thin man with a balding head stated wearily. "Besides we need to be focusing more on your re-election, not library branches in Brooklyn and Queens."

"Carnegie has that covered, remember?" Arthur smiled and gave the man a heavy pat on the back. "Don't worry, Victor, everything will be fine."

"Yes, so you keep saying." Victor muttered. He wiped his brow with a white handkerchief.

"Ah, there are my angels!" Arthur said, spying the ladies as he rolled up the blueprint paper. "Is it lunch time already?"

"Yes Father." Allie smiled.

"Marvelous! Victor, Peter, Richard, would you all like to join us?" Arthur offered.

Peter, a tall young man with rich brown hair, nodded, picking up his briefcase. "I'd love to, sir."

"I need to be getting back to the office," Richard said in a voice like gravel. "Don't forget what we discussed earlier."

Allie noticed her father's hand tighten just enough around the paper where it crinkled. "I surely won't." Arthur said with a smile that seemed forced. Richard's cold gray eyes swept around the room and landed on Allie. He looked her up and down once, twice, and finally slinked out of the sitting room. She inwardly shuttered while reminding herself to take a long bath later. For one thing she could feel dirt between her toes, ink on her fingertips, and she probably didn't smell the greatest from being outside all day. Secondly because every time she was in the same room with Richard Altec she felt slimy all over. There was something in his eyes that she did not trust. When he looked at her it was like a cat stalking a mouse and the cat was going to pounce on the innocent rodent at any moment. She didn't know why her father felt the need to keep him on as a Deputy Mayor. As a criminal justice coordinator no less.

"I must be seeing to Eleanor for a bit," Victor said, packing up his belongings. "She's not well at the moment."

"Oh dear, give her my love and prayers." Katharine said. Victor gave a curt nod and he left the room as well.

'Well it looks like it's just the four of us." Arthur said pleasantly. He motioned for Peter to help himself to a sandwich.

"Hello, Allie," Peter said to her. She handed him a plate. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's been a while since I've seen you around here."

"Indeed, I've been very busy." Peter said. The two of them joined Arthur and Katharine at the same table but now they each sat in chairs.

"I imagine being the press secretary to the mayor is a hard job." Allie teased.

"It's not so bad. I mostly just run errands."

"Very important and mayorly related errands." Arthur corrected, chuckling. Peter smiled dazzlingly. Allie hated to admit this to herself but she'd always had a little crush on Peter ever since he started working for her father three years ago. She was only thirteen then, he was twenty, so of course he only saw her like a little sister. She grew up with him for the first years of her young adult life. She mostly liked him because he treated her equally. He didn't tiptoe around her because of her social status or because she was his boss's daughter, and he didn't speak to her like a child. They had real conversations about books, art, and politics. They were complacent in each other's company. Her mother always entertained with the idea of Allie and Peter getting married someday, and she supposed he wouldn't be a bad choice, but Allie didn't know if she could truly love him.

"So I hear you're back for the summer." Peter said to her. She took a sip of her tea.

"I'm here to stay for good actually. My school days in London are over so I thought I'd make myself useful and help with what I can around the house." Allie said.

"Really? The last time we spoke in person you were so excited about the possibility of going to a college-"

"Yes well," Allie interrupted. "Things change." Her eyes quickly flicked to her father and then back to Peter. Arthur cleared his throat, which Allie took as a sign to end the discussion.

"I hear that Brooklyn has a new art gallery opening tomorrow evening," Arthur said steering the conversation to another topic. "Allie cat, why don't you and Peter go together?"

Allie and Peter both stammered at the same time.

"Oh no, sir, I couldn't possibly. I have so much work to do-"

"Mother needs help cleaning and I wanted to organize some things in the library-"

"Nonsense, to both of you. Peter, you deserve a night off. Be young, have fun. Allie, the library hasn't been touched in years. Another night won't harm it." Arthur said firmly.

Allie blushed at the thought of spending an entire evening alone with Peter. Someone who was seven years older than her, not to mention he was not married. She shuddered to think what Edith would say about this unchaperoned affair had she still been around to see it. "But Mother-"

"I can manage without you, dear. Your father is right," Katharine said as she patted her lips lightly with a cloth napkin. "Take some time to do something fun. You haven't been to an opening since you were twelve."

"Well," Allie hesitated. She shyly peeked over at Peter. He had a small grin on his face. "Only if it's alright with you."

"Of course. If that's alright with you?" He teased.

"I suppose. If we must." She smiled and rolled her eyes in a joking sort of way.

"Then it's settled! I'll have a coach come around five. The opening is at seven so you should have plenty of time to get there." Arthur gushed, smiling brightly.

The rest of the lunch conversation proceeded with the location of the gallery, if it was to be formal or informal attire, who they knew for sure was going to be there, and what sort of artists were expected to rise among the rest. Allie listened but only rarely gave her opinions, for a tiny voice in her head was helping her make other plans. If there were reporters there she _had_ to hide her face, otherwise her new friends would recognize her in the morning's edition. They were going to be in Brooklyn, which was lucky, because she didn't know anyone there. The carriage was going to arrive around five o'clock which meant she had plenty of time to sell in the morning, come home, bathe, and get dressed.

That sounded easy enough.

* * *

Blink, Jack, David, and Mush roamed the streets for the rest of the afternoon with nothing to do but loiter so they decided to go back to the lodging house. Once they came upon the building they stepped inside, sighed with relief when the cool air from the ceiling fans hit their faces, and climbed the stairs one at a time. Eventually they stumbled into the room only three of them shared with the rest of the newsies. It was a sight to be seen. Boys were scattered everywhere; some were at a table playing cards (Racetrack the ringleader) some were sleeping or, the ones who were educated enough, reading while the rest were hanging around on their bunk beds talking. When Jack entered the room all eyes turned to him and he received a huge, "Hey, Jack!" from all of them. They then resumed back to their normal activities. Blink and Mush went over to the table to watch the card game while Jack hoisted himself on his bed. David chose the bed across from Jack's, lounging on it as if it were his own.

"So, Dave, where was Les this mornin'? I didn't see him with ya at tha center." Jack asked.

"He's sick and mama wouldn't let him leave. It's just a little cold but you know my mother," David said and mimicked Esther's voice. "'Les, you can't go out today. What if you get one of the other boys sick? Or you accidentally sneeze on someone's hand while you're giving them a paper? No, you're staying right where you are'." Jack laughed. "She's probably spoon feeding him soup and fluffing his pillows as we speak." David added. Jack nodded, still chuckling at the mental pictures.

Over at the table the game of poker had ended and to everyone's surprise Skittery had won. Racetrack was slightly miffed about this, he _always_ won at poker, but he dismissed it as he quickly declared another game. Blink decided to join in this time and made room to sit between Racetrack and Bumlets. As Racetrack handed out the cards, Blink's mind began to wander to Lady. He wasn't going to lie to himself. She was pretty even with that stupid hat covering most of her features. Whenever he got close to her he noticed her eye color was very peculiar. They were hazel with a ring of gray. As a sort of expert (he did have en eyepatch so he considered himself to know a thing or two) there were eyes and then there were _eyes_, and Blink thought Lady's were most interesting.

"Blink...hey, Blink!" Racetrack shouted, bringing Blink out of his daydream. Everyone around the table was staring at him. "You gonna play or what?" Blink looked down at his cards that were still lying face down on the table. He nodded and picked them up and spread them out. Bumlets looked at him suspiciously.

"You sure are actin' weird today, Blink. Anythin' on your mind?" he asked.

"No, not really." Blink said, averting his gaze.

"Well, I know I sure is actin' weird! Fellas, I think I'm in love." Racetrack declared, clutching his heart dramatically and sighing. Everyone leaned in eagerly to hear more.

"Wit who?" Boots asked.

"The new girl Lady. Did you guys see her? She was beautiful! My heart's goin' ninety miles an hour just thinkin' about her!" Racetrack said, fanning himself with his cards. Everyone laughed at his antics.

"Maybe that's who Blink's thinkin' 'bout. They did spend all day together." Pie Eater said slyly. Blink looked over the rim of his cards and narrowed his eye.

"I think you're forgettin' that there were other people there too." Blink said.

Bumlets elbowed his friend. "He's only sayin' that cuz you always got a girl on ya arm."

"Oh so just because of that I can't be friends wit a girl?" Blink exclaimed.

Racetrack actually leaned around Bumlets to gawk at Blink. "You can't seriously tell me she ain't gorgeous!"

"I never said that! She _is_ very cute but that don't mean nothin'. She's a newsie first." Blink said.

"What's wit all tha yellin' over there?" Jack shouted across the room from his bunk.

"Jack, ya think Lady is pretty?" Racetrack responded. Jack sat up on his elbows. He considered the question.

"She ain't bad lookin'."

"She's _gorgeous_!" Racetrack said indignantly.

"Okay, Race, we get it!" Skittery interjected.

"They accusin' me of stuff I didn't say and now, apparently, I gotta be wit Lady cuz supposedly I was thinkin' about her." Blink said to Jack. Yes, he _had_ been thinking about Lady, but not in the way they perceived.

"Well, Blink, we all know how much you like girls," Jack said. Blink was about to respond angrily when Jack continued with, "but because she's a newsie now we're all gonna treat her like one. She's our friend, not a one night stand kinda girl. Got it?" Everyone mumbled "yes" or "got it". All was silent for a minute before Jack said again, "Besides, whatever happened ta Mary?"

Everyone, including Blink, burst out laughing. "Ah she dumped me ta go ta California."

"Her loss!" Mush said.

"I just wanted someone ta appreciate her beauty." Racetrack mumbled to Skittery.

"Give it a rest already." Boots rolled his eyes.

Blink smiled as he gazed at the cards in his hands. Leave it to Jack to smooth things over. Blink was glad his leader took this view of their newest companion. Maybe that meant he would be a bit nicer to her and stop obsessing so much over why she was familiar to him. Blink didn't notice anything about her that seemed recognizable. She was just a nice person that needed work who happened to be pretty and he got along great with.

Suddenly, tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough.

* * *

The next morning arrived a little too quickly for Allie's liking. From the time she woke up, while she got dressed in her selling clothes, as she carefully made her way down the lattice, and even as she walked the several blocks into the city, she was nervous. Something could go wrong. The coach could show up too early, her mother could come into her room before Allie got home, _someone_ might see her in Brooklyn but she might not even know it. Suddenly what appeared like an easy task was actually not going to be easy at all. She decided that today was going to be short and sweet. She wouldn't be easily swayed by things like food or rest. It was only her second day out on her own, she didn't want to get caught this early. If at all.

She arrived at the distribution center a few minutes early but luckily she didn't have to wait on her own. Blink, Mush, and David were standing patiently by the metal gate talking to one another. When Blink was the first to spot her his face lit up and he threw his arm in the air to wave her over. Allie's nerves eased a bit at his friendly smile. If she was to be honest with herself she didn't think they would be waiting for her. That maybe somehow they would have forgotten. She was glad to have been proven wrong.

"Good morning everyone."

"'Mornin'!" They chimed back pleasantly.

"I'm glad ya came back today," Blink admitted. "I didn't think ya would."

Allie grinned. "That's ironic, I was just thinking the same thing about you."

"Us? Break a promise? Nevah!" Mush said dramatically.

David laughed. "Well with the way Jack treated you we were afraid he might have offended you-"

"_Jack_ offend me?" Allie scoffed. "I hardly doubt that. It will take more than just Jack to make me stay away."

"Guess I gotta try harder then." Jack's voice floated from behind his friends. David rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Jack, you promised-'"

Jack started laughing. "I'm kiddin'! Calm down, Mouth."

David shuddered. "You haven't called me that in months."

"I know. I think maybe I'll start up again-"

"Don't you dare." David muttered. Blink and Mush sniggered. The distribution bell clanged loudly and the gates began to open slowly. David rushed forward with the crowd to get away from Jack.

"Aw c'mon, Mouth, it'll be fun!" Jack shouted after his friend. Allie watched this exchange with great amusement. As she weaved herself into the sea of other newsies she bumped shoulder first into Blink. They smiled at each other.

"Jack definitely seems different than yesterday."

"Yeah I was kinda givin' him grief about it." Blink said.

"What do you mean?"

"About tha way he was treatin' ya. Told him he wasn't bein' fair ta you."

"Oh," Allie said in honest surprise. "Well…thank you."

Blink waved his hand. "Ah it was nothin'. You need a job just like everyone else. It's only fair ya get treated like one of us."

Allie went silent in contemplation as the two reached the line for their papers. Was this how the real world worked? Did people truly stand up for others like that without expecting anything in return? This was a strange new concept for her. When she was in London at her fancy boarding school the girls were snobby, mischievous, and only looked out for themselves. Allie wasn't interested in making friends with any of them so she kept her distance and did as she was told by her teachers. Although she'd only been a newsie for one day every single person she met was extremely nice and welcoming (Jack being the exception but he seemed okay today.) Maybe she could actually find friends among this rag-tag group of boys. Hope was restored within her and she was excited for the days ahead.

As expected the rest of her morning was fairly pleasant. She took a chance and bought thirty newspapers. All but two had been sold by the time twelve o'clock rolled around. Jack had proven to be a true gentleman by gallantly selling them for her, "But don't get used to it." He'd said with a wink. Allie got to play a quick game of marbles with some of the younger boys. Blink had swiped two stale pieces of bread from a stand off Fifth Avenue, to which Allie promptly chided him for, but then her stomach grumbled loudly so she ate it reluctantly (while ignoring the smirk from Blink.) After that she bid her goodbyes to the boys and made her way across town to her home. On the way she remembered what she would be doing later that evening and a bunch of nervous butterflies came swooping in to her stomach all at once. Why was she getting the jitters? It was just Peter. She couldn't think of it like a courtship or an outing of any kind in a romantic nature. They were friends, they had always been friends and nothing more. She liked art and knew that Peter did too so they would have something to talk about. At the very least she'd be in Brooklyn and she'd never been there before. This might be fun.

* * *

_This is a nightmare_, Allie thought as her mother continued to fuss about with her daughter's dress and hair and stand up straight, smile darling you have a beautiful smile, oh goodness my girl is all grown up- "Mother, Peter and I are friends."

"I know that, dear."

"So please don't think that he and I are courting."

"Of course not, dear." Katharine started humming under her breath while she applied a very sheer pink gloss to Allie's lips. Allie took the balm out of her mother's hand and set it on the hall table.

"Mother, you're doing that thing again where you're pretending to listen but you are really disregarding everything I say."

Katharine smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm guess I'm just a little excited for you."

"Well there's no need. I have no interest in Peter in that sense whatsoever."

"Oh I know. But you are a little older now and you're at the point where you should be meeting and courting fine, eligible young men," Allie began to protest but Katharine cut her off quickly. "Even if Peter isn't one of them at least it's a step in the right direction. Besides, you never know what might happen."

Allie crossed her arms across her chest and grumbled. If she had her way she'd never court anyone at all. She'd rather fall in love naturally and marry someone she truly felt she belonged with. No arranged marriages, no pointless and boring outings with her father's staff of sons or nephews. Of course as long as she was Allie Linwood, she could never get what she wanted.

"Katharine! Allie cat! There you are!" Arthur boomed from the top of the staircase. "Peter should be arriving at any moment," he said as he descended. "You look very lovely, darling." He smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you, Father," Allie said as she embraced him in a big hug. "Will there be a chaperone tonight?"

"I had considered it but since it would have been on such short notice I decided against it. Besides, I trust Peter and I know you have no regard for him in the romantic way."

"You see, Mother," Allie said, whirling to Katharine. "Even Father knows."

Katharine grinned just as a polite knock came through the door. Allie straightened up and smoothed the front of her dress. Katharine opened the door to Peter's smiling face. Allie felt her stomach clench at how well he cleaned up. Black tuxedo, black bow tie, his brown hair was combed out and slicked back. She couldn't remember the last time he dressed this nice.

"Good afternoon, Allie, Mr. Linwood, Mrs. Linwood," Peter said charmingly, giving each of them a little bow. "You look very nice, Allie."

"Thank you, so do you. Well I'm ready when you are." Allie said.

"Excellent. Shall we?" Peter held out his arm, which Allie took.

"Now, Peter," Arthur began. "See that you bring my daughter home at a reasonable hour."

Allie couldn't help but roll her eyes. She knew he was only playing a part and pretending to be stern. Peter seemed to catch on too because he laughed a little. "Yes, sir, of course." Arthur gave Allie a kiss on the cheek, Katharine gave one on Allie's forehead.

"Have a good time, sweetheart." Katharine said. Allie smiled, too nervous to really say much. She stepped out of the doorway and on to the porch, still holding on to Peter's arm. Arthur followed behind them.

"Oh and Peter, one more thing," Arthur clapped a friendly hand on the boy's shoulder. This made him stop but Allie continued down the front steps. When she looked back Arthur was leaned in close and was saying something in Peter's ear. Whatever her father was talking about it made Peter's grin falter, his face went grim, and he gave a very curt nod only once. Arthur pulled away and the two locked gazes. It was like they were silently communicating to one another. Allie became curious at once. What ever could make kind Peter so serious in an instant? And now, as if nothing ever happened, Arthur was smiling again and he waved to them. "Have fun you two!"

Peter's smile also returned as he offered his arm to Allie again. They walked down the expansive front lawn to the waiting horse drawn carriage and driver that was parked on the street. He opened the door, helped her inside, and once he gave the driver the directions to the gallery, Peter swung himself inside, closed the door, and the carriage took off at a trot.

"What did my father say to you?" Allie ask bluntly. In any other situation with a different boy this sort of comment would be considered rude. Good thing it was only Peter so technically it didn't matter.

He grinned. "You always get right to the point don't you?" Allie shrugged. "He was telling me to watch out for reporters and to not let them hound us."

Allie's heart skipped a beat. "You expect a lot of them?"

"A fair amount, yes. He warned me they might have a field day with you because this will be your first outing since you've come home from boarding school. You know how those gossip columnists can be."

"Oh. Yes, I daresay they'll be pretty brutal." Gossip columnists. A likely story. Allie wasn't afraid of them. They could say all they want about her dress or her hair or her friend, she didn't care. Journalists and reporters didn't give the two men she cared about most those looks. But she decided to play along anyway and not press the matter. Instead she became nervous for a whole new reason. Reporters meant photographers which meant a lot of pictures which will mean that she might end up all over the morning edition and be instantly outed to her new friends. She could _not_ let that happen. The newsies were the best thing that's happened to her in a long time.

"So I'm just going to be honest and say that this whole thing is a little awkward and embarrassing." Peter said suddenly. He moved to take off his jacket so he could get more comfortable. They had a long ride to Brooklyn ahead of them. Allie, in turn, slipped off her kitten heels.

"I couldn't agree more. Mother was making a big fuss over this ordeal but I told her that you and I are just friends."

"So was mine. She got so giddy when I told her I was taking you to the gallery opening."

Allie sighed. "Why are parents so complicated?"

Peter grinned. "They just want what's best for us. Mother's been concerned because I'm twenty-three and I've yet to marry."

"Oh well I don't think you need worry about that. A nice girl will come along and you'll be instantly infatuated."

"I suppose. I can only hope it works that way."

The two of them continued to converse about the mysteries of love and why parents thought that making them choose a spouse so early in life was important, among many other things. Before they knew it they were crossing the bridge into Brooklyn and the carriage was now coming to a stop. Peter pulled his jacket on, Allie put on her heels again and she cautiously peeked through the curtain on the door. Just as she feared there were quite a few dozen photographers. She needed a way to quietly slip past them. A huge crowd slowly moved together and one by one people were entering the gallery building. Maybe she could jump down and squeeze herself between them? The carriage crept ever closer toward the carpet that had been rolled out from the building to the sidewalk. She and Peter would have to exit together so they could join the crowd. Peter noticed her nervousness and had an idea.

"Come on, let's jump out right now. Take my jacket and cover your head," Peter said as he took off his jacket again and handed it to her. "I'll tell the driver when to meet us after the opening so you can sneak inside unnoticed. I'll find you once I get in too."

"Really? Oh thank you!" Allie gushed. Poor Peter, if only he knew her real reason for wanting to hide her face. She swung the coat over her head so that it also covered her shoulders. In one swift motion she opened the door and jumped out. The crowd immediately enveloped her but they paid her no attention. They were all staring in fascination at the bright lights and colorful decorations around the building. Allie glanced back to see Peter talking to their driver, and him nodding fervently. Slowly but surely she filed into the art gallery, making sure to keep her head low whenever she saw a camera. As soon as she was able, she flung off the jacket and looked around to find Peter, but he was already making his way to her. "That was fast."

"I had a little luck on my side. Thank you," Peter said as Allie handed him his tuxedo jacket. Once well adjusted, Allie took his arm, and they headed with the rest of the party goers up a grand stone staircase. "Here we go."

Two hours and one small glass of champagne later ("Don't tell your Father I let you have some." Peter grinned.) Allie was actually having a nice time. They browsed classic works from Picasso and Van Gogh, as well as new pieces from artists that were debuting their collection that evening. There were portraits, statues, pottery, historical reproductions, fossils, everything an art gallery should have. A string quartet played in a separate room and Allie and Peter danced a few times. She ran into a few people she'd previously met with her father, Peter spotted some of his friends and he introduced them to Allie. She munched on hors devours but was starving after the glass of champagne. All in all she was very glad her father made her go.

"I wouldn't mind having this at home." Allie said, staring fondly at a painting. It was Van Gogh's piece, "The Starry Night".

"Maybe someday you can," Peter said. Allie smiled up at him. From the corner of her eye she spotted a photographer and quickly turned the other way. She'd had to do that a few times during the evening and it was beginning to be rather frustrating. "Another one?"

"How did you know?"

"You weren't very subtle about it," he chuckled. Allie frowned. "Is this a sign that you're ready to leave?"

"Yes, please." She sighed gratefully. Peter grasped her arm lightly and led them through the gallery, being careful to steer them away from any reporters. They managed to get through safely and Peter instructed her to stay put under the street lamp so that he could run and get their driver. He left and she leaned against the pole, suddenly feeling sleepy and dizzy. She got so foggy that she thought she heard her name being called. So she managed to turn her head to the right. A figure emerged from the shadow and now she knew she had to be hallucinating because there was no possible way that Jack Kelly could be standing there.

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger! Hopefully I'll upload the next chapter pretty quickly but I can't make any promises. For now, please tell me your thoughts in a review! Thank you!**


End file.
